When I Found You klaine
by sandy peredo
Summary: basado en la historia de "candy" kurt es un niño huerfano que sin importar lo que la vida le ah quitado sigue sonriendo que pasara cuando conosca a blaine anderson hijo de un duque de inglaterra y de una de las actrices mas famosas de su epoca? ademas de ser un completo desastre.. algo de badboyblaine entren y lean!
1. las travesuras de kurt y jeff

**ok este es mi primer fic y obvio tenia que ser klaine! **

**bueno esta basado en "candy candy" repido es basado mas no igual los primeros capitulos espero que en el 4to es donde aparece blaine asi que no se desesperen bueno ni glee ni sus personajes me perteneces y blablabla**

**quiero dedicar este cap a 3 amigas que ya leyeron la primera parte y me apoyaron con subirlo**

**ayari, desi y agar gracias :)**

**capitulo 1 las travesuras de Kurt y Jeff **

Escondido en la región montañosa al sur del lago michigan se encuentra un viejo orfanato llamado el hogar de pony los niños que viven hay no tienen papa ni mama solamente 2 bondadosas mujeres se encargan de cuidarlos y protegerlos sus nombres son carol y emma

**no seas mala Rachel**-dijo emma levantando a una pequeña de 2 años aproximadamente- **ven y come tu sopa-**pero la pequeña se negaba,pataleaba y hacia todo por librarse de la joven pelirroja y seguir golpeando la ventana con su pequeña cuchara. fue entonces que logro librarse y derribando todo a su paso corrió hasta la ventana mas cercana y siguió golpeando

**-RACHEL**! - grito emma perdiendo la paciencia ya con tanto alboroto-

**-shh emma escucha** -Carol la interrumpió haciendo que todos los niños prestaran atención a un sonido apenas audible**-parecería un bebe llorando**

** -con que era eso lo que querias mostrarnos verdad Rachel-**dijeron mientras la pequeña niña daba saltitos de emocion por haber logrado su objetivo Salieron apresuradas sin importarles la nieve, en busca de aquel pequeño que seguía llorando cada ves mas fuerte

**-Carol ven rápido eh encontrado un pequeño en una canasta** -grito emma desde la puerta del hogar de pony **-como pueden abandonar un bebe en la nieve oh pobresito**-decía mientras levantaba a un pequeño rubio entre sus manos **-mira emma a qui.. hay una carta**-se apresuro carol a abrirla- _"no puedo seguir ocupándome de este pequeño espero que ustedes puedan hacerlo su nombre es jeffrey"-_ **oh pequeño jeffy que dulce-** de pronto mas a lo lejos se escucho un llanto todabia mas fuerte y bastante agudo lo que sorprendió a las 2 mujeres y se pusieron en marcha a buscar a quien parecía otro bebe en la nieve

**-Carol hay otro bebe!**-corrió emma por la nieve dando por fin con otro bebe y levantándolo en sus brazos** -oh que pequeña criatura tan hermosa y blanca como la nieve!** -se dijo a si misma levantándolo en sus brazos- solo esta pequeña pequeña nota _"Kurt"_Carol pronto la alcanzo con jeff en brazos **-a sí que ese es tu nombre? kurt-**le pregunto emma al pequeño bebe

**-pero necesitara algún otro nombre no lo crees? Kurt es muy.. **

**-lo encontramos bajo la nieve, ademas de ser tan blanco como esta.. a si que sera kurt-white **

**-nuestros pequeños kurt y jeff**-Rieron al unisono

_6 __AÑOS PASARON Y KURT JEFF Y RACHEL DEJARON DE SER PEQUEÑOS BEBES_

**-oh kurt dime por que mi muñeco de nieve no es tan lindo como el tuyo!** -lloriqueo jeff al ver que su muñeco de nieve no era tan perfecto como el de su amigo

-**es por que no aplanas bien la nieve jeff, estoy seguro que si lo aplanaras con un poco mas de fuerza podrías hacerlo incluso mejor!**

mientras jeff seguía en su intento de crear al muñeco de nieve perfecto una pequeña morocha se les acerco con sigilo

**-boo!**-grito logrando que jeff destrozase lo que parecería un muñeco de nieve mal echo-

**-oh rachel! mira lo que lograste jeff acaba de destruir su muñeco de nieve!**

**-vamos kurt solo fue una pequeña brom**a-se disculpo la morena

-**ahora vengan ya tengo todo listo para montar la obra que yo misma escribí vengan tengo un papel para cada uno de ustedes!** - dijo en un tono tan emocionado que lo dijo casi gritando

**-primero deberías disculparte con jeff, se esforzó toda la mañana en construir este muñeco de nieve el cual por tu culpa se destruyo en un segundo** - agrego kurt fulminando a rachel con sus grandes y azules ojos

**-kurt, no importa de todos modos no estaba quedando como yo esperaba no hay por que causar un problema tan grande** -intervino jeff quien no quería causar mas molestia

**-lo vez kurt incluso jeff se da cuenta que no hay que armar tremendo alboroto por esas tonterías**-exclamo rachel en un tono de diva -**a si que vienen conmigo a jugar o se quedaran en la nieve todo el dia!**

**-de acuerd**o -dijeron los pequeños al unisono...

_Los años al igual que el invierno pasaron y dieron lugar a la primavera, primavera en el bosque las montañas, es primavera para los niños, las aves y tambien para las flores..._

todos los niños en el hogar de pony se encontraban jugando en el jardin, todos menos 3 pequeños que se encontraban en la oficina de Carol..

**-como es que me convencieron de esta travesura**-susurro rachel a sus otros 2 amigos

**-disculpa fuiste tu quien dijo que necesitábamos los disfraces para la obra a como diera lugar y nos ordenaste que buscáramos la tela donde fuese!** - reclamo kurt en un intento de defender tanto a su mejor amigo como a el

**_FLASH BACK_**

**-pero rachel de donde se supone que saquemos toda la tela tanto para el telón como para todos los disfraces?**-pregunto jeff con algo de miedo en su voz

**-todo sea por amor al teatro ahora no sean cobardes y busquen donde sea, ahora estoy muy ocupada arreglando los ultimos toques para la gran sorpresa!**-termino de hablar dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con los aires de diva que solamente ella podria tener.

ambos niños se miraron fijamente y se encaminaron a los dormitorios donde encontraron sabanas cobijas y cortinas que podrian utilizar

**-estas seguro de esto kurt?** -pregunto con su usual nerviosismo**-no crees que emma y carol se den cuenta que faltan mis sabanas y tus cobijas?**

**-descuida jeff no se daran cuenta si no se los decimos ademas tu y yo siempre dormimos en la misma cama a si que dudo que nos sean de mucha falta esas cuantas cobijas viejas...**

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**-pe..pero-** intento hablar rachel pero en ese momento entraron Carol y Emma a la habitación

**-bueno niños quien hablara primero** - dijo Carol con ese tono maternal que siempre la caracterizaba-

**-bu..bueno lo que pasa** -kurt fue quien tomo la palabra-**es que jeff y yo necesitábamos la tela de esas sabanas para una sorpresa y entonces..**

**-con que una sorpresa eh** - carol dijo divertida mientras veia que emma no se lo veia en absoluto-

**-asi es era una sorpresa para el hogar de pony ya que pronto rachel cumpliría los 12 años y queríamos hacer una celebración en grande!**

**-y dime kurt si tu rachel y jeff utilizaban esas sabanas como pensabas dormir en las noches?**

**-muy fácil jeff y yo dormiriamos juntos somos los mejores amigos en todo el mundo por lo que lo mio es de el y lo de el es mio**

**-asi es!** -intervino jeff timidamente** -kurt y yo somos como hermanos y si el no tiene una cobija con la cual dormir en la noche siempre podremos dormir juntos a si el no tendria por que preocuparse por el frio y yo no tendria que preocuparme por los ruidos raros que vienen de afuera!**

**-si jeffy viene todas las noches a mi cama con miedo y terminamos dormidos juntos asi que no habría ningun inconveniente! Pensamos en todoos los detalles!** -interrumpio kurt muy emocionado y convencido

**-a si? Pensaron en todos los detalles?**-los cuestiono carol -**y ya teniendo la tela de las cobijas de kurt como pensaban hacer los disfraces, donde pensaban hacerlo y cuando?**

**-kurt diseñaria los disfrases el es el mejor para eso ademas ah estado tomando clases de costura con emma!** -intervino jeff con una emocion que sorprendio a la mayoria

**-emma! Eso es cierto?** -pregunto carol a la pelirroja

**-si, kurt me pidio lecciones para bordar, tejer y coser pero no sabia que se trataba de una de sus usuales travesuras!**-respondio fulminando con la mirada a los 3 niños que se encontraban sentados en el sillon de la oficina de carol

**-muy bien niños pueden irse, aunque eso si! Espero con ansias esa obra, me gustaria presentarlos este domingo en la reunion para futuros padres, creen que esten listos?**-finalizo carol con la dulsura maternal que siempre la caracterizo

**-seguro estara listo! Y sera el mejor de todos vamos a sorprenderlos!** -grito rachel con su usual brillo en los ojos cuando algo la emocionaba Los pequeños salieron de la oficina y salieron a jugar junto con todos sus amigos

**-carol no deberias consentir a ese trio de reboltosos sobre todo a kurt, puede ser muy lindo pero cuando una idea se mete en su cabecita loca llena de pecas nada se puede hacer**

**-pero que quieres que haga si esos ojos azules me conquistan ademas emma debes aceptar que todo lo que hacen son pequeñas travesuras blancas** **-me sorprende el cariño que se tienen jeff y kurt siempre protegiendose en realidad parecen verdaderos hermanos incluso llegaron al hogar el mismo dia..**

**-lo se emma esa amistad es tan hermosa**-dijo con un desden de tristeza en los ojos

**-ojala nunca se separasen**-dijo la pelirroja,quien despues de ver a su amiga y colega adopto una mirada deconfusión

-**que ocurre carol**

-**yo seria feliz si kurt y jeff estubieran siempre juntos, pero pronto sera domingo y seria una verdadera tristeza si algo los separara...**

**que les parecio? que lindos kurt rachel y jeff no?**

** ok ya tengo casi listo el cap 2 asi que espero hoy o mañana subirlo!  
**

**gracias si tienen una sigerencia o algo por el estilo les dejo mi tt sandyperedo gracias! :)**


	2. primer domingo de cada mes

**listo ya esta el capitulo 2 espero ahora que estoy en vacaciones estar subiendo seguido por cierto esperen unos cuantos capitulos mas tenganme pasiencia y ya habra klaine se los juro ojala les gustee!**

**los personajes de glee no me pertenecen **

**gracias x los reviews no muchos pero aun asi gracias! :) **

**asi que si gustan dejar mas no me molestaria **

**los quierooo! :***

capitulo 2 primer domingo de cada mes

El primer domingo de cada mes los niños en el hogar se portan mejor que nunca, ese día es muy importante ya que es cuando los visitan las personas que quieren adoptar a un niño y todos los pequeños sueñan con que 2 señores buenos y que los quieran se conviertan en sus padres...

Sin duda este fue un muy especial domingo ya que la interpretación de los niños, donde Rachel fue la protagonista papel que claro ella se asigno a si misma fue todo un éxito y todos los visitantes quedaron fascinados.

Fue hasta que entro la tarde que 2 hombres entraron a la oficina de Carol

-**a sí que señores Berry que les pareció el espectáculo que los niños presentaron?-**pregunto Carol a los 2 hombres que se encontraban en su oficina

-**sin duda fue excepcional quedamos encantados, además la pequeña protagonista nos dejo fascinados con su voz y presciencia-**contesto un muy emocionado Leroy

**-si nuestra Rachel es una estrella, además debo de mencionar que ella fue quien escribió la obra y la dirigió -**agrego una Emma llena de orgullo-**es tan talentosa!**

**-en verdad ella monto todo el show? sin duda las aptitudes de la pequeña Rachel son fenomenales, ustedes debieran de estar muy orgullosas de ella-** esta vez fue el turno de Abraham -**De cualquier manera, señoritas supongo que ustedes saben el porqué de nuestra visita -**las 2 mujeres solo asistieron-**mi esposo y yo hemos ansiado tener un hijo, lo que es evidente no podemos por nuestras propias facultades así que...**

**-a sí que nos encantaría adoptar a uno de sus pequeños ¡Abraham ve al grano por dios los nervios me están matando!** -interrumpió el siempre inoportuno Leroy

**-como trataba de decir antes de que Leroy quien no puede esperar ni 5 min a que termine de hablar, buscamos un hijo/a y al llegar al hogar nos enamoramos de la pequeña Rachel, es lo que estamos buscando-**finalizo Abraham con anhelo en sus ojos

**-los entiendo señores Berry nuestra Rachel es una estrella y nosotros más que nadie seriamos felices si ella queda al cuidado de 2 personas tan buenas y generosas como ustedes, únicamente tendrían que hablar con la pequeña, Emma podrías ir en busca de Rachel?**

**-claro Carol**-contesto Emma cerrando la puerta tras ella

no tardo ni 5 min cuando la pequeña morena ya se encontraba en la oficina de Carol

**-hola Rachel quiero presentarte a los señores Berry, sabes ellos han quedado encantados con tu actuación de hoy, piensan que eres toda una estrella!**

**-eso es verdad-**pregunto una muy ilusionada Rachel

-**así es princesa! mi esposo y yo somos ahora tus mayores fans!, además nos conto Carol que tú fuiste quien escribió y dirigió la obra, felicidades eres todo un prodigio! soy Abraham Berry un gusto-**Dijo mientras le dirigía una franca y bella sonrisa

-**hola! yo soy Leroy Berry de verdad eres increíble Rachel, eres toda una estrella!**

**-veras Rachel-**hablo Carol para quitar un poco de tención en el ambiente**-los señores Berry están aquí por que ellos..**

**-ellos quieren adoptarme no es a si?-**respondió Rachel con un tono serio

-**a a .. así es qué opinas tu de eso?-**pregunto Emma con obvio nerviosismo e incomodidad

la tención que se sentía en la oficina era casi palpable los Berry nunca habían sentido mas confusión en su vida

-**así que no tendría una mama?..si no dos papas**

Abraham no estaba seguro si Leroy rompería en llanto o le daría un paro cardiaco

-**eso seria..-**continuo Rachel-**FANTASTICO! con 2 papas que me consientan yo sería la princesa de la casa! M-E-E-N-C-A-N-T-A!**

**-oh por dios Abraham somos padres!-**grito Leroy abrasando a su esposo y nueva hija.

Los Berry terminaron los papeleos ya que esa misma tarde saldría a la ciudad con la nueva integrante de la familia Berry

**-Rach cuéntanos como son ellos?**

**-oh kurt, Jeff ellos son los mejores, son tan tiernos**

**-Rach?-**Dijo un tímido Jeff

**-si jeffy?**

**-verdad que vas a ser muuuuy feliz, pero que no nos vas a olvidar y seremos amigos siempre?-**termino sin poder contener las lagrimas en sus ojos

**-ohh jeffy!-**cantaron kurt y Rachel al unisonó mientras kurt corría y abrazaba a su mejor amigo en todo el mundo

-**que pregunta tan tonta es esa? Por supuesto que seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos!-**contesto Rachel haciéndose la fuerte-**además papi Abraham me dijo que tienen una granja muy cerca del hogar! Eso quiere decir que nos seguiremos viendo siempre que queramos!**

La tierna escena de despedida termino con los 3 pequeños en un abrazo que parecía no durar lo suficiente.

2 semanas habían pasado de la partida de Rachel y aunque ella no dejaba de escribirles ni un día kurt y Jeff la echaban mucho de menos, además Kurt comenzó a notar que su mejor amigo estaba más callado de lo normal, ni siquiera clinn su pequeña mascota lo ponía alegre

**-oh jeffy dime qué te pasa, últimamente has estado más serio de lo normal-**kurt sintió que Jeff ni siquiera le ponía atención-** aun extrañas a Rach?, sabes también extraño todos sus dramas pero no ah dejado de escribirnos y además muy pronto podremos ir a visitarla Jeff eso no te emociona? –**kurt noto apenas un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa fingida.

**-si kurt.. es solo.. es solo que..**-y listo Jeff rompió en llanto-**oh kurt es solo que en verdad quiero una mama y un papa no tienes idea cuanto lo deseo!**

Kurt sin saber que poder hacer se paró de puntitas y con una voz ronca dijo:

-**Jeffrey yo Kurt White te adopto como mi hijo para cuidarte y amarte por el resto de los siglos amén!-**tales palabras sacaron una sonrisa en el rostro de Jeff

-**kurt eres el mejor amigo del mundo!**

**-tu también lo eres para mi Jeff! No nos separemos NUNCA! Prometido?**

**-jamás! prometido**

Sin duda kurt y Jeff eran muy felices pero no sabían que algo estaba a punto de cambiar toda esa felicidad..

-**señorita Carol usted sabe que mi esposa y yo perdimos a nuestro hijo ya hace 5 años y estas últimas semanas que eh estado viniendo al hogar me han dado la certeza de que es kurt a quien queremos adoptar traje a mi esposa para que esta sea nuestra última visita ya que planeamos un viaje a Lakewood hoy mismo-**

Los señores Sterling eran de las familias más adineradas de todo Lakewood y ellos habían sido benefactores del hogar por mucho tiempo, el sr Sterling había conocido a kurt y desde ese día sabia que el seria su hijo y hoy era el día tan esperado en el que su esposa lo conocería y estaba segura que quedaría tan encantado como el por el pequeño pecoso que estaría de acuerdo en adoptarlo hoy mismo

-**oh señores Sterling estoy seguro que Kurt estaría encantado solamente sería cuestión de hablar con él -** hablo con inseguridad-**Emma podrías llamar a kurt?**

**-claro Carol en seguida-**contesto saliendo de la oficina-

-**oh kurtie por favor no me dejes! Tu eres mi mejor amigo en tooodo el mundo! Que voy a hacer sin ti –**lloraba un inconsolable Jeff –**kurt quien me defenderá, quien estará conmigo en las noches cuando tenga miedo! Con quien jugare en la montaña de poni kurt por favor, yo.. yo..kurt pooooor favooooor**

**- Jeff yo decidí que no, no me iré con los señores Sterling, les eh dicho que no yo me quedare aquí contigo-**kurt tenía la mirada perdida fue entonces que vio a su mejor amigo y supo que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, no podía dejar a el pequeño Jeff solo-**jeffy tranquilo estaré siempre contigo! Eres mi mejor amigo, además te adopte lo recuerdas?**

Un domingo mientras Jeff y Kurt jugaban con el pequeño Clinn Emma llamo a Jeff a la oficina de Carol

-**Carol-**dijo entrando tímidamente a la oficina-**es que acaso hice algo malo?**

**-oh no pequeño jajá –**rio enternecida por el comportamiento de Jeff-**recuerdas a los señores Sterling? Ellos, quieren hablar contigo**

**-s-si los recuerdo, buenas tardes –**saludo con una tímida sonrisa

-**hola jeffy como estas pequeño? –**pregunto Judy Sterling

-**muy bien gracias señora Sterling-**contesto con un gesto educado-**como estan ustedes?**

**-oh pero si eres un encanto, no es a si querido?-**dijo Judy con una enorme sonrisa-** estoy segura que el es el mejor en todo el hogar querido, es todo un caballero, no puedo creer que no lo hayas visto antes!**

**-ocurre algo Carol?-**pregunto un Jeffmuy confundido-

-**veras Jeff los señores Sterling quieren adoptarte..**

**les gusto? crei que era mas largo.. pero mañana espero subir el sig mañana sigan leyendoo!**

**dejen reviews y si quieren algun spoiler no olviden darme follow sandyperedo **


	3. cartas a jeff

**Hey! Yo de nuevo como se pasaron la navidad? Y año nuevo? Espero que muy bien en fin ya que está listo el capitulo les sigo pidiendo paciencia para klaine pero lo mejor siempre viene después! Jajá quiero agradecer a todos mis reviews! **

**Son lo máximo any way aquí tienen el 3er cap.**

**Pd glee no me pertenece y todo eso (alguien sabe si lo tengo que poner siempre? Aun soy principiante en esto díganmelo en en review please!) **

**oxoxoxoxo**

**Capitulo 3 Cartas a Jeff**

**-acaso esta jugando con nosotros? Como yo reusé ahora te quiere a ti Jeff –**Dijo un kurt molesto-**ahora si tu renuncias va a querer llevarse a tina no es así?-**se acerco para comprobar que su mejor amigo estaba llorando

**-oh kurtie y es que la señora Sterling quedo muy impresionada conmigo después de cómo te presentaste con ellos-**lo dijo ocultando su rostro de kurt

**-oh que acaso fue muy malo?, solo trate de hacerles ver que no soy la mejor opción para ellos-**recordo

_**FLASHBACK**_

**-Carol me llamaste?-**entro kurt en la oficina, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa ya que estaba hecho un desastre lasrodillas llenas de lodo, la ropa manchada, su cabello hecho un desastre, sin contar que tenia la cara completamente embarrada de lo que parecía un pastel que estaba comiendo

**-Dios santo kurt White! Que es lo que te paso!-**pregunto una anonadada Carol ya que kurt era un niño pulcro en su persona-**por que te presentas en ese estado, acaso caíste a un poso?**

**-que esto?-**pregunto ingenuo viendo su vestimenta y limpiándose en su muy sucia ropa-**Carol sabes que soy así además hoy no me apeteció bañarme preferí ir a jugar al lodo y como tenia hambre fui por un troso de tarta que Emma preparo, pero no te preocupes deje un poco para todos**

**-santo dios!-**Exclamo Judy Sterling

-**kurt dios mio!-**Fue el turno de Niall Sterling

-**hola, así es este es el verdadero kurt!, por cierto Carol las sabanas que ensucie en la noche ya están limpias saben creo que debería de dejar de mojar la cama! Ya soy un niño grande, pero que cabeza dura creo que estaré en este hogar un laaaargooo tiempo no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para adoptarme tendría que estas lunático-**dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano-**Como sea que querías decirme Carol?**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**-sabes algo... no me arrepiento de nada!, todo lo hice por quedarme contigo jeffie-**decía kurt con orgullo y una enorme sonrisa la cual se borro al ver que si amigo lloraba con mas fuerza-**Jeff no, no lo dije como reproche sabes que eres mi mejor amigo en todo el universo y que haría todo para que tu estuvieras bien!, además no entiendo por que lloras no creo que se decepcionen cuando te niegues y les expliques la situacion**

**-oh kurt!-**lloro aun mas fuerte Jeff –**yo ya les conteste**

**-ya les contestaste?, les habras dicho que no-**se giro para ver a Jeff a los ojos

De pronto Jeff se dejo caer al suelo llorando sujetando su estomago como si fuera a vomitar

-**kurt lo siento tanto!**

Kurt sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espina dorsal, por que se disculpaba Jeff? Que era lo que les había contestado? Y por que no dejaba de llorar? Kurt tenia miedo, un miedo grande, se le formo un nudo en la garganta y sus manos comensaron a sudar

-**Jeff tu seras un Sterling?, les contestaste que si-**se giro para evitar que Jeff viera su cara de decepcion y las lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar

-**perdoname Kurt es que deseo tanto una mama y un papa por favor kurt entiéndeme-**su voz era entrecortada por el llanto que aun no terminaba-**sueño con ser feliz con una mama y un papa, así como Rachel nos cuenta en sus cartas! **

**-yo también quiero una mama y un papa –**su voz se notaba seca, triste y dura, parecía que había envejecido 50 años en unos segundos-**pero sin embargo renuncie a ellos para quedarme contigo **

**-kurtie yo..-**no pudo terminar la oración por que kurt salió disparado de la habitación -**¡kuuuuuuurt!**

Kurt salió corriendo sin importarle que llovia corrió por toda la colina de poni quería alejarse de Jeff, alejarse de todos, de todo no podía creer que su mejor amigo su hermano su jeffie le hiciera esto, se sentía estúpido el renuncio a todo por el! Y ahora estaba llorando y estaba mojado, lleno de lodo y tenia frio y todo por Jeff, que acaso Jeff no quería a kurt? Por que le hizo tanto daño por que?

-**Jeff Sterling no significa nada para mi el no es mi amigo!-**Grito tropezándose en el lodo-**Jeff es malo NO LO QUIERO!-**gritaba mientras golpeaba el frio pasto mojado –**no lo quiero-**siguio llorando hasta que la lluvia termino y sus lagrimas se fueron secando

-**kurt-**se escucho una triste voz detrás de kurt

-**Jeff?-**se sorprendió el estaba en la misma condición de kurt lleno de lodo con los ojos hinchados , estaba temblando de frio, en ese momento el corazón de kurt se rompió el sabia que Jeff era un niño mas débil y tímido sin duda de ser muy miedoso y el haberlo perseguido por toda la colina solo y con la obscuridad de las nubes además de estar en una tormenta corrió para buscarlo y eso basto para kurt y lo perdono en ese instante, además el era su mejor amigo su hermanito al pequeño que había "adoptado" como podría odiarlo?

-**lo siento muchísimo kurt**

**-has estado bajo la lluvia..**

**-queria sentirme igual que tu kurtie, por favor déjame explicarte como estuvieron las cosas.. yo-yo yo quería que nos adoptaran a ambos, incluso al principio intente que te adoptaran a ti pero..**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**-pero que ustedes no querían adoptar a kurt?-**Pregunto un deesconcertado Jeff

-**nosotros buscábamos un hijo Jeff querido un buen niño que nos quisiera que fuera bueno educado y tierno, justamente lo que tu eres mi esposo pensó que kurt era ese niño, y ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo o conocerte a ti, y sin embargo aun no se como es que Niall pensó que el era a quien buscábamos –**Dijo fulminando a su esposo con la mirada-**pero tu Jeff eres el hijo que siempre busque así que que dices pequeño? Me dejaras ser tu madre?**

**-pe..pe..pero y kurt, lo que quiero decir es que el es mucho mas valiente que yo es mas simpatico mas lindo y es un excelente amigo yo creo que ustedes deberían de adoptarlo a el-**contesto tímidamente mientras bajaba su cabeza al darse cuenta que el no era ni un poco de lo que kurt-**el.. el es la mejor opción en verdad no se arrepentirán**

**-pues el nos dejo muuuuuy en claro que no quiere ser hijo nuestro, es que acaso tu tampoco lo quieres Jeff querido?-**dijo una dolida Judy

-**yo seria feliz si pudiera tener una familia como ustedes..**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**-**_**kurt yo te juro que hubiera sido feliz si nos adoptaran a los 2, pero tu presentación los decepciono mucho y..-**no pudo terminar ya que kurt lo interrumpió

**-Jeff ve con ellos, ellos ahora serán tus padres**

**-kurt por favor perdóname, si te hace feliz yo… renunciare a ellos así como tu renunciaste, me quedare contigo pero no me odies por favor!-**Jeff lucia desesperado

-**que?-**kurt volvió en si -**no puedes hacerlo, tu diste tu palabra además se que lo hiciste por que en verdad lo querías , seria my egoísta que te hiciera quedarte solo una cosa Jeffrey tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte! A veces seles ser un poquito miedoso y tímido, no dejes que NADIE sin importar su tamaño o dinero te intimide recuerda lo que eres y aunque ya no estaré contigo para protegerte y cuidarte recuerda que tendrás de ahora en adelante a 2 padres amorosos que siempre te cuidaran y protegerían Jeff promételo!**

**-lo prometo kurt**

**-también debes prometer que me escribirás una carta todos los días! Jeff yo no podría soportar que me olvidaras siempre te voy a querer entendido! Y pase lo que pase NUNCA ME OLVIDES-**ahora kurt era quien lloraba-**Recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, cómplice… yo siempre te llevare aquí-**señala con su mano su corazón-**siempre no importa lo lejos que estemos siempre seremos mejores amigos en todo el mundo!**

**-kurt!-**corrio a abrazarlo –**jamás me olvidaría de ti eres lo mejor que me paso en este hogar eres mi mejor amigo y te escribiré mil cartas al día y podrás venir a visitarme siempre que quieras y estoy seguro que con algo de esfuerzo lograre que también quieran adoptarte y estaremos juntos siempre!...**

Esa tarde Jeff partió a su nuevo destino, kurt intento despedirse de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo de una manera alegre pero al irse Jeff corrió al gran árbol que se encontraba en la colina de poni así podría ver a lo lejos el coche que alejaba a su mejor amigo

Kurt se encontraba desolado extrañaba a Jeff ya había pasado 3 dias de su partida cuando recibió la primera carta de Jeff

"_querido kurtie _

_No sabes lo contento que estoy aquí!_

_Nuestra casa es enorme y hermosa, esto taaaaaaan contentoo! Además de que mis papas me han dicho que harán una fiesta en mi honor! Puedes creerlo una fiesta para mi donde habrá muchos invitados kurtie soy tan feliz no tienes idea cuanto! Espero que todo el hogar pueda venir a mi fiesta y tal vez puedas quedarte unos días tengo pisina e incluso una mucama para mi solito! Y sabes como me llama "señorito" puedes creerlo? Me da tanta risa que me diga así le eh dicho que solo me diga Jeff pero ella se niega en fin espero verte pronto _

_Te quieroooooooo y te extrañooo montones mis mas grandes cariños a Carol Emma y todos los niños del hogar los quiero mucho en especial a ti pero no le digas a nadie! __ te escribiré luego recuerda responder rapidito! Te quierooo (de nuevo) jiij _

_Oxoxoxox_

_Jeffie 3"_

-**Carol! Emma! Miren jeffie me escribió! Tengo que correr y escribirle también-**Corrio a su dormitorio sin recibir respuesta alguna

"_Jeffie querido!_

_No tienes idea de la alegría que me da al leer tu carta la leo una y otra ves y mi corazonsito se siente menos triste aunque aun te sigo extrañando __ de todas maneras soy feliz al saber que tu lo eres sabes una cosa? Adoptaron a tina también! Unos señores chan o algo así aunque el pobre Mike esta triste y mercedes también pero de todas formas tienen que alegrarse por ella! Así como yo me alegro por ti aunque te extraño mucho también Clint te extraña pero a escondiditas lo meto en el dormitorio y duerme conmigo así que ya no estamos solos! No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte y darte un abrazototote! _

_Te quiero muchisisisisisisimo_

_Siempre tu mejor amigo_

_Kurtie White_

_Pd: carol y Emma te mandan muchos besos y muchos abrazos te extrañan y esperan que seas feliz!_

_Ahora si_

_Oxoxox"_

**Y? que les pareció lindo no? Las cartas son una ternura recuerden son niños de 10 años por eso escriben así jejeje perdón por la tardanza pero esto de navidad y año nuevo además mi mami esta un poquito malita y tenia que cuidarla en fin gracias por los reviews y que dios los llene de bendiciones en este 2013**


	4. u n i c o r n i o

**Perdónenme! Por tardarme tanto esque entre de nuevo al cole y estuve ocupada pero nunca dejare este fic JAMAS **** quiero decirles unas cositas**

**1 amooooo sus reviews siempre son muy lindos **** si quieres spoilers o algo asi solo pregunten en los reviews y yo los contesto en el sig cap si se les ocurre alguna cosita tmb no olviden escribirlo los quiero! Mucho gracias**

**Este capitulo es especial para mi amiga aya por que aparecerá alguien a quien quiere! Y desi no me mates porfavor :s jajaja gracias por todo sin mas que decir ….**

**Pd: porfavor sigan esperando recuerden klaine sera muuuuy lindo denme tiempo y para las amantes de Blaine créanme que habrá MUCHOOOO de el ok los personajes no me pertenecen si no kurt tendría un bebe **** de Blaine LOS AMO **

**CAPITUL **

**-Kurtie!**

**-Jeffie! **

-**oh Kurt como te eh extrañado!**

-**Jeff volviste! Te extrañe tanto, no puedo creer que regresaras **

Los 2 pequeños corrieron a abrazarse mientras daban vueltas por la colina de ponni, kurt tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegrita, de verdad echo mucho de menos a Jeff

-**Jeff…Jeffie.. regresaste** –repetía Kurt dando vueltas en su cama

-**Kurt estas bien**?- una pequeña morena le decía mientras intentaba despertar a su amigo

-**oh** –exclamo dándose cuenta donde estaba con una evidente decepcion

**-estabas soñando kurt?**

**-si, mercedes soñé que Jeff regresaba –**le contesto en un tono triste

**-entonces ella regresara sabes?**

**-por que lo dices?**

**-por que yo sueño dia con dia que mojare la cama y al despertar boom! Esta mojada –**Termino la frase con una franca sonrisa…

Kurt se encontraba deprimido habían pasado 3 semanas sin recibir carta de Jeff y en verdad sentía que el se estaba olvidando de su pacto de seguir contactados siempre ¿sera que ya me olvido? Era una pregunta muy frecuente en los pensamientos de kurt

**-ojala mi sueño se hiciera realidad como el de cedes**- decía kurt acariciando a clinn-tu también lo extrañas no es verdad?, ves bien esa colina? Cuando Jeff regrese a visitarnos su coche vendrá por ese camino.

De pronto a lo lejos en el ocaso vio que una figura se acercaba al hogar, poco a poco pudo visualizar quien era, nada mas y nada menos que el señor Leonard el cartero

-**tiene cartas para el hogar señor Leonard?** –pregunto- **es muy tarde para traerlas no es cierto?-**kurt no pensaría que el señor Leonard estaría allí por placer ya que las ultimas semanas se la paso atormentándolo con sus preguntas de por que las cartas de Jeff no llegaban y si era posible que pudieran perderse en el correo, incluso una vez le arrebato el maletín donde guardaba sus cartas para el mismo buscar y para su decepcion no encontró carta alguna

-asi es kurt vine hasta aca para entregarte esto lo antes posible- dijo sacando un sobre de su maletín

**-es acaso..-**kurt tomo la carta con mucho cuidado como si sintiese que fuera a desaparaser- **es una carta de Jeff?**

**-asi es kurt en cuanto la recibimos decidi traértela **

**-gr-gracias señor Leonard y-y-yo** –dijo sin quitarle la vista a el sobre-**yo en verdad aprecio esto** – después de terminar la oración, corrió hasta la colina de poni quería leer la carta en privado, esa carta que estuvo esperando por las que parecieron las 3 semanas mas largas de su vida, quería saber como estaba Jeff y por que se había ausentado tanto.

_Querido Kurt _

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir es solo que mis padres han planeado montones de fiestas y eventos para presentarme en sociedad, algunas son divertidad aunque otras no lo son mucho mas sin embargo eh leído todas las cartas que me haz mandado hasta ahora._

_Sigo extrañándote muchísimo, eh hablado con mama y papa para ver si podemos organizar una fiesta e invitar a todos mis amigos del hogar incluso podríamos invitar a Rachel!_

_Ahora eh echo nuevos amigos aunque mi mama me ha dicho que ellos dijeron que me adoptaron de un pariente lejano que murió, ya que seria muy escandaloso saber que me adoptaron de un orfanato aunque para mi no es vergonzoso hay te conosi pero tal vez sea lo mejor no?_

_Kurt, lamento que mi carta sea tan corta pero ahora tengo lecciones particulares además de piano y modales lo cual abarca mucho de mi tiempo pero recuerda que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y te quiero_

_Te extraño, mandale mis saludos a todos en el hogar, diles que a diario los incluyo en mis oraciones nocturnas._

_Espero escribirte pronto!_

_Jeff Sterling_

_-_kurt noto que tanto la letra como la forma de escribir de Jeff habían cambiado sin embargo no le importo, estaba tan feliz por la carta y porque su mejor amigo era muy feliz, asi que corrió al dormitorio para escribirle lo mas pronto posible.

_Mi queridísimo Jeff_

_No sabes la alegría que me da saber de nuevo de ti! Estoy tan feliz de que tu nueva vida sea tan maravillosa como tu te lo mereces, debo confesarte que temia que te hubieras olvidado de mi! Sabes que eso me rompería el corazón, por que seguimos siendo los mejores amigos no es verdad? Verdad que la distancia no cambia todo lo que nos queremos y las aventuras que pasamos juntos verdad que no? Espero poder visitarte pronto ya no aguanto las ganas de verte, jugar y abrazarte de verdad Jeff te extraño demasiado! _

_Clinn, lo recuerdas? Dia con dia es mas grande y lo eh estado entrenando ahora sabe hacer trucos y me sigue a todos lados junto como te seguía a ti, no es maravilloso_

_Yo también pido por ti en todas mis oraciones, por que seas la persona mas feliz del mundo! Hace 3 dias Rachel me escribió dice que ella también te extraña muchísimo y que espera que en las mas prontas vacaciones todos podamos ir a la granja que sus padres tienen cerca del hogar de ponni_

_Jeff te quiero muchísimo no lo olvides y mucho menos a mi!_

_Te extraño mas que nada recuerda escribirme mas seguido yo se que estas un poco ocupado pero espero puedas hacer un espacio pequeñito _

_Con amor_

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Kurt White_

las cartas de Jeff llegaron cada una mas corta que la otra lo cual hacia que kurt se entristeciera pero tomaba en cuenta que ahora tenia una vida mas agetreada de la que se vivía en el hogar

un dia mientras pescaba en el arrollo con mercedes y Mike el señor Leonard le anuncio que una nueva carta de Jeff había llegado

-carta de Jeff!-se apresuro kurt a tomar el sobre-gracias señor Leonard ire a leerla a la colina de ponni

Cuando kurt llego por fin a la colina se apresuro a abrir la carta la cual le dio una desagradable sorpresa.

_Kurt_

_Tengo que pedirte perdón por que no podre escribirte mas, esta es mi ultima carta debo olvidar el hogar de poni para ser el hijo de los sterling por favor kurt no me preguntes._

_Jeff sterling_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de kurt mojando el papel de pronto comenzó a sentir como unas gotas de lluvia caian del cielo

-**que quieres decir jeffie? Yo no puedo olvidarte! Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo tu cara!**-corrio por toda la colina de poni tropezando en un charco de lodo y comenzó a llorar- **oigo tu voz y vuelven los recuerdos serán tan generosos los padres? Serán tan buenas las madres acaso? Ahhhh** –lloro aun mas fuerte, la frustacion era tan grande porque Jeff quería olvidar el hogar si kurt no podía olvidarlo por que?

La lluvia seso y kurt además de su llanto escuchaba un sonido muy extraño, se levanto de el charco en el que estaba y de pronto como si fuera un espejismo entre toda la niebla pudo ver a un muchacho con una cosa extraña en las manos y con un atuendo muy extraño, se tayo los ojos para ver si era verdad y no podía creerlo vio al chico mas hermoso del mundo parecería un príncipe sacado de los cuentos alto rubio, con los ojos azules mas hermosos que nunca vio y tan encantador, kurt tenia apenas 11 años y nunca se había fijado en alguna niña pero sin duda ese misterioso chico hizo que el sintiera algo muy grande en su corazón y por un momento olvido el por que estaba llorando

-**y tu… quien eres?-**pregunto sorprendido sin siquiera poder parpadear por miedo a que si lo hacia desapareciera.

-**quien crees que soy** –contesto el chico misterioso

-**pareces un astronauta**!

**-un astronauta?-**pregunto sorprendido ante el comentario

-**eres un chico pero usas una falda además tienes una pipa con un estomado que hace ruidos raros**

**-falda? No pequeño este es un kilt, la vestimenta típica de escocia y este raro estomago es una gaita un instrumento musical**-comenzo a tocarlo

**-jajajaja**- el pequeño kurt solto en risas mientras escuchaba el extraño sonido-**suena como si un monton de caracoles se arrastraran!**

-**jajajajajaja-** rompió en risa el muchacho**- caracoles? Jajajajajaja sabes, eres mucho mas lindo cuando ries que cuando lloras**

**-me mirabas mientras lloraba**-kurt cubrió su cara avergonzado por el espectáculo que había dado además de ver que estaba echo un desastre por haber caído al lodo cuando una ráfaga de viento se llevo su carta, el pequeño salió tras ella –**mi carta!** -cuando por fin la alcanzo regreso para escuchar algo mas de ese sonido gracioso-**quiero escuchar el sonido de los caracoles de nuevo**!-pero al volver no había nadie intento buscarlo pero fue en vano- habrá sido un sueño?, era igual que el príncipe de los cuentos.

"_**eres mucho mas lindo cuando ries que **__cuando lloras"-_recordo esa hermosa frase que le dijo, de pronto un resplandor en el suelo le hizo ver que había una pequeña insignia dorada con una enorme F en el centro –**es de el que hermoso**

Corrió hasta el hogar con la esperanza de en el camino encontrar a su soñado príncipe pero no fue asi , pero cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa en la entrada del hogar se encontraba un lujoso y enorme auto, lo vio detenidamente para llevarse la sorpresa de ver que en la popa del vehiculo se encontraba una insognia igualita a la que su príncipe había olvidado pero en lugar de una F había una S –**es** **igual al broche**-dijo cuando vio a emma en la entrada del hogar

-**kurt White pero que son esas fachas?-**dijo horrorizada al ver el estado de kurt-**unas personas muy importantes buscan adoptar a un niño, que siempre recibiras a futuros padres de esa forma? Que acaso quieres quedarte en el hogar para siempre?**

-**no, Emma yo quiero una familia como Jeff y Rachel-**asi que corrió y se aseo lo mas rápido que pudo y muy educadamente entro a la oficina de Carol

-**Kurt el es el señor Stuart, el mayordomo de la familia Smythe y dice que el señor Smythe quiere recibirte en su familia**

-**Los Smythe son una de las familias mas aristocraticas e importantes de Someville **

**-Emma, Carol someville queda cerca de donde vive Jeff no es cierto?-**pregunto emocionado kurt-**Stuart puedo preguntarle algo?**

**-asi es pequeño que pasa?**

**-en esa familia hay un chico? Con unos 18 años masomenos?**

**-los Smythe tienen un hijo**

Kurt sonrio al escuchar la respuesta**-Carol eh decidido ir a Someville **

**-que? Kurt estas seguro **–contesto una melancolica Carol

**-asi es, sere el hijo de los Smythe y sere muy feliz**

**-muy bien señorito kurt mañana por la mañana pasare a recojerlo, sin mas por el momento**- se retiro aquel elegante mayordomo

Cuando todos los niños ya se habían acostado y Emma había pasado a darles su beso de buenas noches Kurt se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de Carol

**-adelante**

**-Carol soy yo kurt**-dijo cerrando la puerta-yo.. **podría este**- comenzó a moverse de manera nerviosa- **preguntarte algo**

**-claro pequeño**-dijo dejando unos papeles a un lado-**parece que es importante no? Por que no** **tomas aciento**

**-de acuerdo, bueno los señores Berry los papas de Rachel, ellos son como los papas de Jeff?**

**-a que te refieres cariño?-**pregunto tomando a la ligera la pregunta

-**me refiero**..-pauso- **que si ellos están casados, que si ellos se aman asi como se aman los esposos o si se aman como los mejores amigos, asi como Jeff y yo** –lo ultimo le causo un nudo en la garganta recordando la ultima carta de Jeff

**-por que preguntas eso kurt?-**intento mantenerse tranquila y buscar la mejor respuesta ya que kurt tenia solo 11 años

**-es que..yo me preguntaba si 2 hombres pueden quererse como se quieren las personas casadas**-dijo clavando la mirada en el suelo

Carol pudo sentir como su cara se volvia colorada ¿Por qué kurt le haría esa clase de preguntas?

–**kurt , veras tu sabes que las personas sentimos muchos tipos de amor, esta el amor que se tienen los amigos asi como el que tu le tienes a Jeff, como el que emma y yo les tenemos a todos ustedes y pues como los adultos cuando encuentran a un adulto a quien quieren mucho mucho y además encuentran bello en todos los aspectos y quieren pasar todo el tiempo con esa persona, esa es la clase de amor que lleva a las personas a enamorarse y casarse…**

**-a si como los papas de rachel y los de Jeff?**

**-exactamente como ellos kurt, asi que por que te entraron ganas de hacer esa pregunta cariño?**

**-y un niño puede sentir eso?-**dijo haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de carol

**-pues el amor no conoce edad, raza, religión ni sexo el amor es amor pequeño**

**-gracias carol, ahora ire a dormir mañana tengo que madrugar y para hacer maletas**-dijo pensativo

-**kurt, cielo estas seguro de querer irte de manera tan apresurada, ni siquiera conoces a esas personas **

**-Carol, Jeff ya no puede ser mi amigo mientras yo viva en el hogar de poni y yo en verdad lo quiero, cuando yo sea parte de una familia tan rica como el podremos ser los mejores amigos del mundo como antes!-**dijo con una ilusión en los ojos que le partió el corazón a carol, ella no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra por el nudo en la garganta que las palabras inocentes del pequeño kurt le habían provocado-verdad que volverá a quererme como yo lo quiero a el, verdad que si?-sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta afirmativa, necesitaban escuchar un si de los labios de la única madre que hasta ahora había conocido si no el no podría soportar mas la tristeza que estaba guardándose

-**claro**-apenas pudo pronunciar palabra-**kurt será mejor que te vallas a dormir ya es tarde cielo y mañana el chofer de la familia smythe vendrá muy temprano**

-**claro carol**-salto de la silla en la que estaba-**buenas noches**!-deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de carol para irse en silencio

Apenas kurt se fue de su oficina carol rompió en llanto por el evidente dolor que sentía kurt y como ella no se había dado cuenta, en verdad esperaba que con su nueva familia encontrara toda la felicidad que se merecía

El camino había sido largo, kurt prefirió salir temprano y no tener que despedirse en persona, bastante había sufrido con cada carta que les escribió a cada uno de los niños del hogar, en verdad los extrañaría mucho, pero valdría todo la pena por fin seria feliz, tendría una familia y Jeff volveria a ser su amigo además que con ayuda esa familia que seguro estaba relacionada con su príncipe podría conocerlo e incluso podrían ser amigos y quizá con el tiempo algo mas.. esto tenia a kurt demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta que había llegado a el esperado destino su nuevo hogar.

**-que hermoso es!-** exclamo kurt al ver semejante mancion-**parece un castillo, es como un cuento de hadas**- se encamino admirando el lugar con clinn en brazos cuando de pronto sintió como una cascada de agua helada lo baño completamente-pero que?

**JAJAJAJAAJAJA**-escucho unas rizas burlonas de donde había salido la enorme cascada

-**quienes son ustedes y por que hicieron eso!-**pregunto muy molesto

**-yo soy sebastian y ella es mi hermanita Lindsay smythe!** –al verlos bien kurt pudo ver que se trataban de 2 chicos muy lindos aunque sus rostros burlones quitaran cualquier belleza que pudieran tener, sebastian era alto de tez blanca y cabello castaño bien arreglado para un costado Lindsay era un poco mas bajita mas blanca que su hermano y con una hermosa melena negra además de estar vestida con un exquisito vestido blanco con tonalidades rojas-**y no te queremos** **aquí huérfano sucio!**

-**pero que!-**kurt se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras, tomo una roca e intento lanzarla pero no pudo, ellos serian sus nuevos hermanos y no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo, asi que no le tomo mucha importancia y grito-**hey chicos gracias el viaje estuvo muy acalorado y en verdad** **necesitaba una buena ducha fría**- entro a la casa y se topo con una mucama que la hizo pasar a una sala

-**pero que fachas son estas niño**-dijo con un tono molesto una alta y hermosa mujer-**que acaso en** **el hogar de poni es asi como acostumbran vestir?**

**-yo..yo, lo siento**-dijo fijando su mirada en el suelo, en verdad estaba avergonzado, de pronto sebastian y Lindsay entraron a la habitación y la mucama los presento al terminar de hacerlo el se quedo confundido- **son todos los integrantes de la familia?**

**-si, además de el señor smythe que se encuentra en una junta en la oficina**

**-que raro.. no se olvida de alguien?, un príncipe! Alto rubio, que toca la gaita unos años mas grande que sebastian**

**-NO ME LLAMES POR EL NOMBRE! QUE TE HAZ CREIDO**-de una manera muy grosera se dirigió sebastian a kurt

-**mami que le pasa a este chico? Habla de un príncipe me asusta**-lindsay agrego en un tono consentido, como una niña pequeña

**-tal vez me confundi Lindsay lo siento**

**-oiste mami? Me llamo Lindsay que le pasa?**

**-Kurt debes de llamar a Sebastian como señorito, y a Lindsay como señorita por favor**

**-por que debería llamar a mis hermanos señorito y señorita?**

-**jajajajajaja**-sebastian dejo escapar una sonora carcajada –**pero** **que** **te** **crees** **quien** **te** **dijo** **que** **tu** **eras nuestro hermano, por favor tu estas aquí nada mas y nada menos que para hacernos compañía a mi y a mi hermana, no a ser nuestro hermano!**

Kurt se sintió morir que acaso nunca tendría una mama y un papa?

Los días en la casa Smythe pasaron largos y duros ya que ese par se estaban volviendo insoportables para kurt se la pasaban molestándolo y humillándolo el no podía mas, pero la gota que derramo el baso fue un dia que sebastian encontró el medallón que el príncipe había perdido Lindsay y el comenzaron a jugar con el a lanzarlo hasta que kurt no aguanto mas y embistió hacia el y lo lanzo a la fuente. Ese dia mas tarde mandaron llamar a kurt a la sala de estar.

-**seguro es por el lio del medallón, los habran reprendido, aunque si me piden disculpas los perdonare, en fin ya lo eh olvidado**-salio muy animado de su habitación esperando algo muy diferente a los que recibió

-**Kurt! Debes disculparte con Sebastian por lo que hiciste!** -la señora smythe le dijo muy molesta

**-pero que?-**contesto anonadado

-**kurt mañana mismo podras regresar al hogar de poni, aunque claro muchachito no esperes que vuelvan a adoptar a nadie de ese orfanato con las referencias que pienso dar** –sin duda a la señora Smythe tampoco le agradaba kurt- **asi que si no te disculpas mañana antes de que salga el sol partiras para ese lugar! Me escuchaste bien?**

Kurt no podía dejar que eso pasara no les quitaría la oportunidad a todos sus amigos de tener una mama y un papa asi que tragándose su orgullo pidió perdón –**yo, lo lamento**

**-mama no puedo escucharlo, además las disculpas deben pedirse DE RODILLAS**-puso énfasis en las 2 ultimas palabras-**asi que repite después de mi kurt "LO SIENTO MUCHO ME EQUIVOQUE, DISCULPEME SEÑORITO SMYTHE"**

**-lo siento mucho me equivoque, discúlpeme señorito smythe-** repitió aprentando los puños

**-DE RODILLAS DIJE!**

Poco a poco kurt se fue arrodillando tragando duro tenia el mas grande nudo en la garganta, nunca se había sentido mas humillado, pero que clase de familia era esta, pero no podría decir que no porque si lo hacia pondría en riesgo la integridad de el hogar de poni-**lo** **siento** **mucho** **me** **equivoque**, **discúlpeme** **señorito** **Smythe**-se disculpo en un murmullo

-**no te escucho**! – sebastian en verdad estaba disfrutando la humillación que kurt estaba pasando, era tan divertido ver como se sometia ante el a punto de llorar y mas pisoteado que nadie

-**LO SIENTO MUCHO ME EQUIVOQUE**!-kurt no pudo terminar la oración salió corriendo de aquel lugar, se sentía peor que una basura, porque eran asi con el cuando lo único que hacia era intentar ser bueno con ellos pero nada era suficiente lo único que ellos querían era humillarlo!

Corrió hasta que le dolieron las piernas-**Carol, Emma no saben cuanto las hecho de menos quiero volver con ustedes!** -siguio corriendo y llorando hasta que tropezó frente a un gran campo de rosas, donde se tiro al suelo y se desahogo de todo el dolor que sentía

**-no llores por favor pequeño pecoso, no llores por favor pequeño, seguro eres mucho mas lindo cuando ries que cuando lloras**-una extraña voz hizo que kurt se levantara de su lecho para observar lo que parecería una epifania era el! Su príncipe sentado en un pedestal!, se veía un poco mas joven pero sin duda era el, -_**me pregunto si este chico es en verdad mi príncipe adorado, pero que horror siempre viéndome llorar**_-penso kurt apenado y con un intento inútil de limpiar su cara le quedo una terrible mascarilla de loco y lagrimas

Jajaja- solto una hermosa risa al ver al pequeño kurt con su cara de sorpresa, quien al darse cuenta de el estado de su cara se la cubrió y después solto una carcajada uniéndose a el otro chico

**-tal como lo pensé eres mucho mas lindo cuando ries que cuando lloras!**

_**-oh pero si dice lo mismo que mi príncipe-**_penso, se dio media vuelta balbuceando y cuando se decido a hablar bien con el y se giro ya no estaba intento buscarlo pero el campo de rosas estaba enrejado y justo en el centro se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que la misma insignia que la de su príncipe, pero esta vez no se rendiría, no! Esta vez lo encontraría asi que siguió caminando por un bosque tal vez encontraría una entrada a aquel prado de rosas y poder encontrar a su amado príncipe, en el camino se encontró un portal de piedra pero estaba cerrado y al igual que en el prado de rosas el candado tenia la misma insignia que el broche de su príncipe, asi que camino camino y camino hasta encontrar un portal debajo de una cascada-_**oh pero si es hermoso**_-penso kurt y al estarlo contemplando tropezó con una cuerda

-**no toques eso!-**escucho que alguien decía mientras el portal de la cascada caia y la corriente empujaba un pequeño bote del cual salió un chico gritando por ayuda-**te eh dicho que no tocaras ahora me llevara la corriente! Lansame esa cuerda rápido-**kurt corrió a buscar una rama la amarro rápido a la cuerda y la lanzo, el chico de el bote lo atrapo y entonces comenzó a jalar utilizando el tronco de un árbol

-**gracias pequeño de verdad hubiera sido una tristeza si la corriente se llevaba mi bote**

**-es que acaso tu no sabes nadar?**

**-claro que lo soy, soy un estupendo nadador, te sorprendería sabes?-**comenzo a presumir, kurt vio a aquel chico en verdad era guapo un poco mas alto que el tes blanca y un cabello castaño obscuro perfectamente desordenado, de no ser por el príncipe kurt juraría que ese chico es en verdad alguien sacado de los cuentos-**es solo que esta blusa es de una seda finísima traída de europa y sabes lo triste seria que se arruinara, pero que des cortes soy dejame presentarme soy Nick Duval es todo un gusto-**dijo tomando la mano de kurt y depositando un suave beso en ella

Kurt sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su rostro-**por que haces eso? Si no soy una chica?**

**-juraria que lo eres, eres tan lindo como una-**dijo haciéndole un guiño coqueto-**y tu nombre es?**

**-yo soy kurt White**

**-muy bien kurt White espero verte pronto, mi hermana debe de estar buscándome fue un placer!**

**-**_**oh que chico me ha dicho lindo, me beso la mano e incluso me hizo un giño-**_Pensaba kurt mientras seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que topo con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien

-**ouch eso dolio!-**se lamento mientras se levantaba de el suelo –**pero que rayos haces hay?-**le pregunto a una rubia que se encontraba en el suelo

-**shhh!-**lo callo

-**que demonios?**

**-shh unicornio dejame concentrarme eh perdido a mi hermano-**dijo en un tono serio

-**unicornio? y como es que encontraras a tu hermano en el piso?-**kurt de verdad estaba confundido

-**lo lei en un libro, sabes yo soy una pequeña genio asi que deduci que si los animales dejan rastro Nick también debió dejarlo no cres?**

**-**_**wow esta chica si que es especial-**_penso kurt-**espera? Tu eres hermana de Nick Duval?**

**-si que eres mágico pequeño unicornio acaso también lees mentes?-**la chica tomo a kurt y lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos como sorprendida

-**unicornio?-**kurt seguía sin entender

-**asi es eres un hermoso, inteligente y mágico unicornio por lo que veo, en serio me impresionas**

**-por que dices que soy un unicornio?**

**-vamos, no me digas que no lo sabias?-**la rubia se veía algo triste tras la respuesta de kurt

-**Oh unicornio dijiste?-**fingio-**ahora recuerdo algo, lo que pasa esque acabo de sufrir un golpe y mis recuerdos unicorniescos están algo borrosos podrías hacer que regresen contándome mas acerca de los unicornios como yo?**

La expresión de la ojiazul cambio a ser una hermosa sonrisa y comenzó su gran discurso-**veras, cuando tu eres una buena y hermosa persona irradias una luz de colores y si conocs tu magia pronto te crece un cuerno lo cual hace que te conviertas en unicornio, yo soy una unicornio experta asi que puedo reconocerlos rápidamente, además tu hueles demasiado a unicornio por cierto mi nombre es Brittany Duval y el tuyo?**

**-yo soy kurt White**

**-que nombre tan unicorniesco! Seguro seremos muy buenos amigos kurt White!-**le digo tomandolo en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que kurt se levantara del suelo

**No me odien :s pobre kurt me da pena mi hermana nisiquiera pudo leer el final le dolio bastante pero ya habrá recompensas oxoxoxox**


End file.
